Dream Sanctuary
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Rune memiliki mimpi yang sangat aneh, dia melihat semua anggota keluarga Naga berubah menjadi sangat aneh. Apakah itu? Apa mimpi Rune menjadi kenyataan? Rune-centric. R&R! #10


**Dream Sanctuary**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny Iruzer February ~**

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Knights belong to** Mineko Ohkami**

Dragon Knights Gaiden ** belong to Mineko Ohkami**

**...**

**RUNE POV**

Apa aku bermimpi buruk atau tidak. Entahlah. Yang penting, kenapa aku harus berada di hadapan sebuah festival aneh yang berjudul Festival Keluarga Naga: Kontes baju cantik. Sungguh memuakkan dan menjengkelkan harus melihat pentas menjijikkan ini.

Aku bisa melihat para staff sedang memperbaiki panggung untuk festival aneh ini.

"Hei, panggungnya sudah belum?" teriak para pengawal kepada temannya yang sedang memperbaiki panggung.

Sepertinya perasaanku bakal tidak enak rasanya kalau ini menjadi kenyataan.

Ada suara langkah kaki di belakangku, tapi aku tidak merasakannya karena aku terlalu sibuk menatap panggung aneh ini.

"RUNE!"

"Uwaah!" teriakku kaget saat seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku membalikkan badanku. "Aku... Aku tidak mau! Aku sudah bilang 'kan tidak akan memakai pakaian wanita lagi! Aku telah berjanji dengan tulus kepada Tuhan pakaian!"

"Cepatnya!" kata Rath yang tidak terkejut melihatku.

"Bukankah menjanjikan sesuatu kepada Tuhan pakaian itu kelihatan aneh? Janji pada Tuhan yang lain saja," kata Thats yang sama bodohnya dengan Rath.

Astaga! Mereka ini sudah berpakaian selayaknya seperti perempuan. Rath memakai rambut hitam dikuncir dua di samping dengan pita-pita mencolok, sedangkan Thats memakai rambut senada dengan rambutnya yang berwarna hijau, keriting dan bergelombang dengan ada bunga yang menghiasinya. Dan baju mereka... tidak bisa kukatakan deh. Itu... aneh.

Aku lupa. Aku memarahi Rath atas keisengan dia. "Siapa yang cepat, hah?"

"Tenanglah," jawab Rath santai. Rath kembali melanjutkan, "tidak ada satupun yang bilang kamu membutuhkan pakaian wanita."

Anak ini... Betul-betul...

Aku bisa melihat pakaian menjijikkan itu. Ada kembang di belakang pakaiannya. Itu... sungguh... bukan Rath saja... Apa-apaan ini.

Aku membeku melihat pakaian Rath tersebut dan badanku gemetaran. Aku pun berkata, "tidak. Kamu sudah mengatakannya. Aku bisa lihat dari matamu itu!"

Thats bersiul melihat keanehan padaku...? "Eeeeh? Aku juga ingin tentang itu."

"Kalian berdua begitu jelas tahu!" teriakku jengkel.

Sebelum aku termakan omongan mereka lagi, aku berlari meninggalkan mereka, aku... KABUUUR!

"Ah! Dia melarikan diri!" aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Rath.

"_Akhirnya..." _gumamku dalam hati. _"Kenapa keluarga Naga harus mengadakan kontes pakaian di tempat pertama?" _Aku sedikit bingung, kenapa keluarga Naga membuat kontes itu? Oh,tidak! Badanku gemetaran... Itu tidak mungkin! "Jangan katakan padaku...!"

Ah... Ya, ampun... Wajahku terlihat _shock_.

Badanku gemetaran dan aku bisa melihat Alfeegi dan Ruwalk datang menghampiriku. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi.

"...Hey Rune, kamu belum ganti pakaian?" tanya Alfeegi sudah memakai pakaian imut. Imut? Sudahlah. Dan... rambutnya panjang, dikuncir satu dengan ujungnya ikal.

"Oh?" Ruwalk yang sudah selesai berdandan ala wanita membuatku menjadi sedikit... merinding. "Aku pikir Rune salah satu orang yang sudah memakai gaun!" Dan pakaiannya seperti seorang _princess_, dan rambutnya mirip sekali dengan Yang Mulia Ratu Raseleane. Aku merinding!

_Shock! _Pucat! Gemetar! Menjadi satu di dalam luapan diriku. Rasanya aku ingin... pingsan.

"Ini sungguh menarik!" ucap Kaistern senang melalui suaranya. Yah, memang itu tidak terlihat dari wajahnya sih. Tapi, pakaiannya mirip seperti gaun tidur, dan rambutnya... sama saja, bedanya di kasih hiasan bunga supaya terlihat... cantik (?).

"...Tidak usah menyangkalnya..." kata Tetheus sudah pasrah pada perubahannya yang sedikit mirip perempuan. Berpakaian gaun biasa warna hitam dan rambutnya agak dipanjangin, diikat dan dihiasi pita yang senada dengan warna gaunnya.

_Ini mimpi buruk! Tidak... Tidak... Tidak... Jika ini adalah kebenaran, bangunkanlah aku dari mimpi buruk ini..._

Aku melangkah terhuyung-huyung melihat sesuatu yang tidak pantas aku lihat. Mata dan ingatanku sudah parah melihat sesuatu yang tidak boleh aku lihat.

"Oh... Rune!" panggil seseorang yang menghentikan langkahku, aku menolehkan kepalaku melihat siapa yang memanggilku. "Kenapa kamu belum berubah?"

Oh, tidak. Itu Cesia yang berpakaian laki-laki bangsawan dengan rambut yang disanggul rapi di belakang agar terlihat seperti laki-laki.

"Itu tidak adil bagi laki-laki yang senang melakukan ini, jadi kami mencoba memakai pakaian laki-laki! Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" kata Cesia gembira karena telah memakai pakaian laki-laki.

"Aku juga ingin mencoba tantangan."

Di sampingnya, Delte juga berpakaian yang sama. Dengan pakaian seperti pesulap.

"Fufufu... Sebenarnya, aku juga..." ucap Cernozura sudah berpakaian bak seorang laki-laki.

"Bukankah ini festival yang menyenangkan?" tanya seorang pelayan yang ikut-ikutan memakai pakaian tersebut.

"Bukankah pakaian ini terlihat keren?"

Aku langsung terjatuh melihat semua dayang-dayang memakai pakaian laki-laki. Mimpi apa aku ini? Aku _sweatdropped_. Pucat pasi terlihat di wajahku sekarang.

Aku meninggalkan mereka dengan perasaan yang tidak enak. "Seperti yang kubayangkan. Ini berarti..."

"RUNE!" Aku mendengar suara panggilan Rath di telingaku. Aku pusing dan _shock_. Kapan semua ini akan berakhir?

"Hm? Kelihatannya dia pusing?" Tentu saja aku pusing, Idiot. Pusing melihat kalian berpakaian seperti itu!

"Apa ini tentang festival? Semuanya sudah berubah 'kan?" Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Yang kumaksud adalah kenapa kalian memakai pakaian seperti itu.

"Itu benar! Itu benar! Semuanya sudah melakukannya, jadi pergilah!" kata Thats seakan-akan menghiburku. Itu sih bukan hiburan... menurutku.

"Aku tidak melakukannya... Itu bukan masalahnya... yah, aku bisa jika..." gumamku supaya tidak terdengar oleh siapa pun. Sebenarnya ingin kuutarakan, sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Hm? Apa yang kamu katakan jika suara diam?" tanya Thats atau Rath pun, aku tidak tahu. Semuanya... _blank._

"Ah, benar! Baiklah. Yang Mulia Ratu akan muncul dalam bagian penerimaan."

_Apa? Itu maksudnya... apa...?_

"Hm? Kenapa semuanya berada di sini?" kata seorang yang suaranya familiar bagiku. Aku melihat sosoknya yang tengah memakai payung. Aku merasa dia adalah...

_Tidak. Tidak mungkin!_

Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku yang luar biasa aneh tadi. Aku terdiam dan menghela napas lega. "Hanya mimpi, tapi kenapa aku bisa melihat mimpi seperti itu..."

"Ah... Dia sudah bangun?" Thats dan Rath masuk ke dalam kamarku sambil membawakanku sesuatu entah apa, tapi itu tidak aku pedulikan.

"Ahh, tapi aku senang itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi!" kataku lega.

"Sepertinya dia habis bermimpi buruk, ya?" tanya Thats muncul tiba-tiba memakai pakaian perempuan dengan rambut panjang dikuncir kuda.

"Hei! Cepat, bangun dan berubah! Festival gaun akan segera dimulai!" seru Rath penuh kegembiraan kepadaku sambil mengenakan gaun perempuan, dengan memakai rambut panjang seperti Cesia.

Sungguh malang nasibku ini...

**...**

**A/N: **Sungguh malang kamu, Rune. Saya juga rada merinding saat mau membuat Rune-centric. Astaga! Kejam sekali T~T.  
Tapi, bagaimana lagi memang begitulah ceritanya yang aneh. Maaf, jika ada kegugupan dan kekakuan dalam kata-kata karena saya juga gugup dan kaku setiap membuat fic ini. Terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah baca fic ini.

**Sunny Iruzer February**

**Date: **11/02/2012

**Review... Please...**


End file.
